1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binoculars with built-in gyroscope for steadying and more particularly pertains to utilizing a gyroscope in association with binoculars for holding steady tile binoculars during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of binoculars is known in the prior art. More specifically, binoculars heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding steady objects of various designs and configurations including optical devices through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,980 a stabilized sight system employing autocollimation or gyro-stabilized light beam to correct yaw and pitch orientation of coupled sight line and servo system mirrors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,649 discloses a stabilized zoom binocular.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,311 discloses a binocular stabilizer device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,571 discloses a hand-held gyroscope device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,218 discloses the design of binoculars.
In this respect, the binoculars with built-in gyroscope for steadying according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing a gyroscope in association with binoculars for holding steady the binoculars during use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved binoculars with built-in gyroscope for steadying which can be used for utilize a gyroscope in association with binoculars for holding steady the binoculars during use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.